Not A Hero
by Kuma the wolf alchemist
Summary: "I'm literally making things up as I go along which really isn't good for anyone. How they heck did I become the Inquisitor?" The inner thoughts of a girl who, in a normal functioning world, would not have been Inquisitor. [One-Shot]


This was based of a prompt that inspired me to write this. It's some what self-insert as well as semi-AU.

**Prompt: You have to live in the last TV series you watched. You get to choose your character. What is the series? Who are you?**

* * *

**Not A Hero**

* * *

Everything hurt. Bruises began to form all over my body from taking blows from people and darkspawn alike. What hurt that most was my hand though. This mark constantly burned—feeling like fire going up my arm whenever I used it. I can take the pain, but it's not easy using it multiple times.

With a weary sigh, I set to dressing my wounds. That faster they healed, the faster I could back out into the wilds. It also meant I would get home faster.

"Home," I found myself whispering. I tried not to think about home too much. I lost track of how long I've been in Thedas— and honestly I don't want to know how long it's been. As long as I carry out my duties and mission that's all that matters. Home would probably never be a place for me again. "I'm going to heal up so I can go back out and help people." If I can keep telling myself how much good I'm doing for the people here I can convince myself that I don't need or want to go home.

"Inquisitor!" A small voice called up to my room. "Is there anything I can bring you?"

How many times do I need to tell that elf that I can get things myself? "I'm fine Maria, thank you!"

"As you wish!"

I know I probably should eat something, but the thought of food makes my stomach churn. So instead I write in my diary—feeling the need to get my thoughts down on paper. I slowly lifted myself off my bed and over to my desk—shifting around documents I have yet to sign and treaties I have yet to read. Right now I'm not the Inquisitor—I'm me.

_Location: Skyhold_

_I just got back and the trip was…interesting. I'm getting better at magic and I'm closing the rifts faster. In a way I kind of feel like Zuko. I'm a fire bender now!_

_But seriously, I don't think I've gotten the mud out of my boots from the Fallow Mire. That place was just so…creepy and sad. And those zombies…man do I wish I still thought zombies were just fictional monsters. And all of those ghost…wraiths I think they're called? I think that's what Dorian called them...I'll ask again at some point…I wonder if they ever notice how different I am. I feel as if speech pattern is just so much different and there's so much I don't know about Thedas. I'm literally making things up as I go along which really isn't good for anyone. How they heck did I become the Inquisitor? I mean, I guess this marks makes it so, but…I don't know…It's almost hard to believe that not too long ago all I had to worry about was my mid-terms and regular college student stuff…now I have to worry about keeping thousands of people alive…_

I couldn't write anymore—my hand shook across the paper leaving scribbles. I let my mind wonder too far. My chest tightened as I held back a sob—I didn't want any of this. I didn't want to responsible for so much.

"I don't want to be a hero," I whispered, letting the quill fall out of my hand. "I don't want to be Inquisitor. I just want to go home…"

But so many people need me. If I just up and left, who would close the rifts? Sure they could lead themselves, but they'd be more of a target if anything. Their deaths would be on my hands. And above all, I have no clue how to back home.

My feet led me to my balcony where I let my tired gaze sweep over Skyhold. It was only just after noon and I was already a hot mess. The fortress was buzzing with life from soldiers training to people laughing. It warmed my heart to see that everyone felt safe here. I don't want to be a hero, but I'll do anything to make sure these people kept living. After all they have been through they deserve it.

"Inquisitor, Seeker Pentaghast wants to see you. She says it's urgent!"

I let a smile tug at my lips—feeling myself slip into the role I am now used to playing. Social distraction was just what I needed to escape from my thoughts. "Tell her I'll be down in a moment!"

"Urgent!" Maria shouted back before running back to whatever her duties were.

I checked to make sure I was presentable enough to approach the war table, before heading out of my room. If I'm going to be the Inquisitor I'm going to be the best Inquisitor I can be. I'll be damned if I let someone die when I have the chance to save them.

* * *

[Author's Corner]

This prompt made me to think about what if would be like if I had fallen into Thedas and became the Inquisitor. It would be insanely cool, but of course there would be some draw backs. (and yes I know it says TV but the last thing I did entertainment wise was play DA:I.


End file.
